Ignoct
by zombielawngnomes
Summary: Noct screws up and ignis ends up taking the fall, making things a lot more tense. noct decides to take the reigns and help ignis out for once instead.
1. chapter 1

Noct had never heard his father yell this much in years. He was down right furious at ignis and it wasn't even his fault. Noct had been the one to sneak out with prompto, ignis had nothing to do with it so why was he getting the blame? Noct stands there listening, he can't help but feel the air get more tense around the harsh words of his father. Watching ignis say nothing in return to the king through a small crack in the door he realized how big of a repercussion his actions really had. "MY BOY LEFT THIS CITADEL WITHOUT PERMISSION UNDER YOUR WATCH! IT IS YOUR JOB TO MKE SURE THE PRINCE DOESNT LEAVE WITHOUT THE RIGHT AMOUNT OF GUARDS AND WITHOUT HIS ROYAL ADVISOR. YOU SHOULD BE ASHAMED!"

It wasn't Iggy's fault. Ignis even went out and retrieved the two once he realized they were missing. But the king was having none of it. When the three boys walked in the front doors the king was sitting on the steps waiting for them. He told noct and prompto to go to their rooms and demanded to see ignis in his office. Which they're currently standing in and ignis is being belittled in...great.

The king slams his hand against the desk both noct and ignis flinching at the sound. "Your job is to protect noct! To keep him safe! If he can slip through your fingers and sneak out what good are you to me? What good are you to him! You're just lucky nothing to serious happened or I'd have your ass out that door and out of this city." The king sits down behind the desk, ignis nodding in agreement. "I am sorry about this confrontation your Majesty. I won't allow it to happen on my watch again. This could have been avoided if I had only just done my job." Ignis stops talking his mouth completely dry and the feeling of tears beginning to sting. The king leaned forward looking ignis in the eyes. "If it does happen again I will not hesitate to remove you from my sons side and from this citadel. Do I make myself clear?" Ignis nods, "yes sir." The king waves his hand towards the door where noct and prompto are standing. "Good, now go home." Ignis bows and heads for the door. Prompto and noct scrambling to stand in the middle of the hall so they didn't look at conspicuous.

The moment ignis exits the office he stands there a moment looking at the two in front of him. "Iggy i-" ignis shakes his head, walking forward. "WAIT!" Prompto called out both the boys walking fast to keep up with the outraged man. "Ignis I'm sorry! Please slow down!" Noct reached out for ignis, but ignis pulled away not letting noct touch him. Prompto let's out a small gasp and takes a hold of ignis "just wait a moment!" Ignis breaks free from prompto, storming out the front doors into the rain. Noct warp strikes to be in front of ignis, standing in his way on the steps of the citadel. "NOCTIS LUCIS CAELUM GET OUT OF MY WAY!" Ignis had never yelled at noct so when he did noct stepped back to give them distance. When noct got a good look at ignis he saw that he looked weak...tears streaming down his face, eyes showing how hurt he really was. He was very vulnerable right now and his emotions were raw.

Noct saw prompto going to place a hand on ignis. He reached out his own hand shaking his head. "Prompto go back inside..." He knew ignis didn't want to be seen like this. Especially by his prince, let alone his friends. Prompto shakes his head, protesting. "NO! IGGY IS MY FRIE-" noct snapped at prompto, shoving his hand away from ignis to point at the citadel. "I AM NOT ASKING AS YOUR FRIEND. I AM DEMANDING AS THE PRINCE OF LUCIS THAT YOU, PROMPTO ARGENTUM WILL GO INSIDE!" Prompto flinched at nocts harsh words. He opens his mouth to say something, before turning to head back inside and away from the other two.

Noct takes the keys from Iggy and leads him to the car. "I'll drive this time. You need to rela-" ignis scoffed and begins walking towards the gate. "IGNIS!" Noct called out, stopping the other in their tracks. "Get in the car. You might be mad at me but that is no reason to act stupid!" Ignis turned on a heal, slamming noct into the car. "You're one to talk about acting stupid! You disobeyed me and your fathers orders! You re literally one step away from losing me as your advisor and you don't even care! All you want to do is sleep and play! Well here's a reality check your Highness, you won't have much playing when you're dead so I suggest you shape up now!" Noct looked up in horror at the outraged man, he could feel how worried ignis was just by the tight grip he had. "I have always stuck my neck for you and now I'm going to lose my job and my rank because of your recklessness." Noct stares down at the ground, ignis' hands creating small purple patches on nocts arm. Ignis pulled away and looked noct in the eyes once noct looked back up. "I would walk to the ends of the earth for you. Just don't ask me to!" Noct rubs the bruises forming on his arm and opens the car door. "Get in."


	2. chapter 2

After protesting for what felt like forever ignis finally agreed to go with noct. He climbed inside the car, looking away from noct. Noct turns the car on, driving down the brick road, out into the city and then the woods. Noct gripped the steering wheel for a while then reached out a hand to turn the radio down. "Iggy?..." Ignis glanced over at noct and raised a brow. "Yes?" Noct stops the car on top of a hill, overlooking the city below. "I am so sorry...I should have never disobeyed your direct orders but instead I was so blinded by doing my own thing I didn't think of the repercussions." Ignis takes in a deep breath, before turning to face noct. "I don't think I could ever punish you more than you'd punish yourself. But I do appreciate the apology. I hope that you have learned from your action to not try such a thing again." Noct smiled nervously, dragging his hands against the steering wheel. " actually...I didn't ever tell my dad where I was..." Ignis narrowed his eyes staring at the young boy. "Excuse me?" Noct rubbed the back of his neck. "Technically I'm grounded right now and I totally just goofed by doing this. But it needed to be done. I needed to get you alone. I needed to talk to you and apologize..." Ignis pinched the bridge of his nose and pulled out his phone to quickly text the king. "Noct..you can-" noct gently takes away the phone, leaning towards ignis. "Please don't tell him..." Ignis watched as his phone gets pulled away. He reached for it but realized what noct was doing.

"Noct...don-" noct leaned forward gently pushing their lips together. Ignis blinked a couple of times before closing his eyes to return the kiss. The soft tender kiss was enough to prove how meaningful this moment was to noct. Ignis slowly deepened the kiss, nocts cheeks warming up. Once ignis realized what he was doing he quickly pulled his lips away. "Noct, I am so sorry I shouldn't have done that..." Noct parks the car and climbed onto ignis, making sure to sit directly in his lap with his knees gently placed next to Iggy's sides. Ignis looked up at the prince in shock. "N-noct! What are yo-" noct takes iggys hands and placed them against his hips. "Come on ignis...trust me?" Ignis nods softly and holds onto nocts hips, rubbing his thumbs across the bareskin under nocts shirt. "You know I trust you with my life." Noct smiled and kissed ignis again, unbuttoning his shirt slowly. He exposed the warm body to the cold air, sending goosebumps across his skin. Ignis gripped nocts hips a bit harder, rolling his hips upwards into the prince. Noct smiled into the kiss, slowly reaching down to undo iggys pants. "Noct...we can't do th-" noct rolled his eyes and kissed Iggy's neck, licking and sucking at the soft skin. He gets next to his ear lobe teasing it with a few kisses before whispering into it softly. "Ignis...if you are uncomfortable with this we can stop..." Ignis tensed up and looked down at noct. He looked so sweet, his bright pink cheeks and needy look. Ignis just melted at the sight. He shakes his head and smiled "noct, its not that. I'm just your advisor...I'm not supposed to have a romantic relationship with you. If the king found out I'd be gone for sure..." Ignis kissed nocts head and noct smiled. Pinning Iggy's hands against the headrest of the car. "Ignis...my father won't find out I swear...let's just have a good time...we can do whatever you want." Ignis bites his bottom lip and leaned forward, he kissed noct a bit rougher making the young Prince moan at the sudden movements. Noct quickly begins to undo Iggy's pants again, raising himself off of his lap long enough to pull the other mans pants down to his knees. Noct continues to kiss and pull ignis close, wanting to be closer than ever to him. Ignis panted into the kiss and looked up at noct. "Are you sure about this?..." Ignis asked softly. "Positive..."

Noct smirked, reaching in the back seat to grab lube. "I hope you don't mind but I came prepared..." Noct smiled and ignis chuckled kissing nocts cheek. Noct couldn't help but love the way ignis smiled and turned away. Noctis remove his pants and moved to press his body closer to ignis, kissing him in a more needy manner than before. Ignis didn't dare make a move before noct gave the okay or did it himself. Noct placed lube in his hand and begins to peel the fabric from Iggy's erection. Ignis grabbed nocts hand and looked him in the eyes. "Are you sure you want to do this?" Noct kissed ignis before peeling the fabric back the rest of the way. He wrapped his lube covered hand tightly around the warm erection between Iggy's legs.

That was a yes if ignis had ever seen one before. Ignis let's out a shaky breath, leaning into nocts shoulder. The more noct played with him and slicked him up the more ignis understood how needy noct was. Noct slides his own boxers off teasing iggys tip. Ignis groaned and leaned his head back, his hair messy from noct gripping it and running his hands through his hair. Noct slowly slides ignis inside of him, slowly taking in each inch. Ignis let's out a breathy moan digging his nails into nocts hips, the tight walls slowly expanding around him. Noct couldnt help but get a little louder the deeper ignis went, it made his legs shake. Ignis rolled his hips slowly and noct groaned, leaning all of his weight onto ignis. Ignis placed his face against nocts head, kissing the top softly while he continued to move in and out. Noct only letting out whimpers and moans, his legs shaking and not used to this new feeling.

Noct couldn't help but bite into Iggy's shoulder. The more ignis moved in and out the more pleasure seemed to build up. Having this new feeling was becoming quite addictive to both of them to say the least. Ignis kept his speed, even going as far as to give noct a hand job to the same rhythm. Slowly leaning back to see ignis he could feel small spurts of pre leaking out onto Iggy's hands, making them sticky and sweet. Ignis takes his fingers licking them slowly while keeping eyes locked with noct, making small strands of cum and saliva drip down his lips and chin. The over whelming feeling of lust filling noct up, he opened his own mouth, licking iggys fingers at the same time with a wicked smirk. "Harder..." Noct whined into iggys ear, ignis gripping nocts hips harder, "are you sure?" Ignis asked noct nodding. "I want you to bite me...I want bruises of your hands on my hips. I want you to fuck me so hard that I forget my name while I scream yours." Noct grabbed ignis pulling him into a more passionate kiss. Ignis takes out his entire length out before slamming noct harder down onto his erection. Gasping out and grabbing onto ignis, the raven haired boy feels the dashboard against his back, ignis picking up the speed of his thrusts.

Words leaving his mind and clouding with just moans. Being jerked forward by his hair, nocts lips come within an inch of Iggy's lips. Noct hissed when ignis tightens his grip on nocts hair, pulling it back to expose his neck. "Iggy...pl-..." Ignis sucks the soft skin, leaving a few hickies around nocts collar bone. The stinging feeling from nocts nails digging into his back making Ignis know that he was doing a good job. Noct gasped for air when ignis squeezed his sides. Nocts scratches become deeper drawing blood, his dick twitched against his abdomen letting out another small spurt of cum. "Noct you really need to work on your stamina if this leaves you out of breath." Noct growled at the words but was soon dismissing it with more pleasure. Noct shakes, pulling ignis down to be closer. "I...I...im...gonna..ignis..." Ignis smiled kissing noct while cum shoots all over himself and noct. Noct panted and keeps his lips partially from touching ignis trying to process what just happened. Slowly ignis tried to pull out but noct protested. "Fill me up to the brim...stay inside of me...I want you so badly ignis." Ignis blushed darkly and nods. He wasn't to far from his own Climax but he didn't want to overstimulate noct.

Ignis keeps thrusting, trying to keep a nice pace. Once he feels the warm feeling in his abdomen he grabbed noct yanking him forward as he thrusts, Cuming deep inside of the young prince. Noct arched forward, hands wrapping around ignis as cum leaks out of him. Slowly noct leaned onto ignis he feels the tense sore muscles begin to relax. Ignis chuckled, leaning back against the chair. "Are you okay?" Ignis asked, noct just nodding slowly. "Better than ever...you?" Ignis kissed the top of nocts head. "I feel quite refreshed." Noctis tried to slide ignis out of him, cum still dripping off of them as he slowly moved. Ignis rubs the bruises on nocts sides trying not to hurt him to much. "Ignis...I want you to come back to the citadel...I want you to spend the night in my room.." Ignis nods and rubbed nocts back lovingly. "Of course...I shall get started on the drive home...you are in no condition to drive."

On the way home noct had continued his actions, rubbing and massaging iggys erection. "N...noct...I'm a bit preoccupied at the moment..." Noct smiled and nods "I know, that's why you can't stop me..."


End file.
